Palabras
by Magic crystal 18
Summary: Las palabras se las lleva el viento; los sentimientos quedan en nuestro corazón, por lo que éstas sólo nos darán una idea de lo que tienen en su interior el capitán de Seigaku y su enigmático compañero de ojos azules. Yaoi 1/10.
1. Relaciones

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de PoT no me pertenecen, son de Konomi Takeshi-sensei. Aunque si me presta a Tezuka un rato no me pongo brava.

**Pairing:** General, aunque finaliza con un _Tezuka/Fuji_

**Warning: **Es un fic yaoi (chicoxchico), así que si no te gusta este género, será mejor que huyas.

**Palabras**: 716

* * *

**Palabra I: Relaciones**

Las relaciones sociales siempre te han sido complicadas, sobre todo porque pocos han tenido el privilegio de ver tu sonrisa o algún otro gesto que no sea la extrema seriedad que tienes tatuada en rostro.

Algunas son más fáciles de definir que otras. Por ejemplo, Momoshiro y Kaidoh son los hermanitos pequeños que toda tu vida has deseado tener y que nunca lo reconocerías en voz alta. Separarlos y castigarlos con treinta vueltas o verlos con náuseas por los brebajes de Inui hasta se te hace ideal para bajar las tensiones.

Hablando de éste último, sus notas, cálculos y uno que otro chisme que te cuenta, te llegan a exasperar aunque el tiempo y su perseverancia te han hecho valorarlo como amigo y un tipo que sabe respetar los momentos de silencio de esa manera no es fácil de encontrar.

Al que sí has llegado a admirar profundamente es a Kawamura. Taka-san tiene en común contigo esa disposición para el sacrificio de dar todo por los demás; sin importar que sea tan distinto a ti, es totalmente digno de tu confianza. Añadiendo que en el local de su padre, están muchos de tus buenos recuerdos.

Ni que decir del infaltable primito ruidoso e inquieto al que siempre te ha costado llamarle la atención, pues sabes que es incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien. En todo caso, Kikumaru tiene un extraño sentido de la seriedad que da la justa dosis para no caer en la monotonía dentro del club y para apreciarlo tal cual es.

De ahí, la pista se te pone más difícil, porque hasta tú has hecho relaciones muy profundas en el Seigaku. Echizen Ryoma es la muestra de ello. Es el hijo deportivo que has adoptado y que, a costa de todo tu orgullo, has decidido que él sea tu sucesor y el llamado a superarte. Es al único que llamarías tu rival con todas sus letras y es tu propio reflejo cuando tenías su edad.

Oishi es la otra persona la cual te es complicado de definir. Un gran apoyo, de esos incondicionales que ni hallarás entre algunos de los que tienen tu misma sangre. Como existe el amor de tu vida, está el gran amigo y ese puesto seguramente nadie podrá reemplazar al que es la "madre" de Seigaku, es definitivamente la voz de tu conciencia cuando necesitas una segunda opinión.

¿Y Fuji Syuusuke? ¿Qué es Fuji Syuusuke para ti?

Silencio. Te quedas en blanco ya que es imposible de definir. Tan impredecible es que se ha transformado en tu batalla personal sacar toda la pasión que tiene guardada y sabes que posee. Hasta tú cometiste el pecado de subestimarlo, por lo que en tu estilo enmiendas el error demostrando cada vez que puedes lo que realmente vale.

Sin embargo, lo que más te gusta son esos ojos azules rasgados, que cualquiera sea su expresión, al dirigirse a ti sientes que te penetra en el alma, te son tan desconcertantes y, al mismo tiempo, puedes leer a la perfección todo lo que te quiere decir entre líneas al punto que llega a perturbarte.

Es alguien con el que puedes disfrutar la cotidianeidad y respeta como ninguno tu preciado espacio, por lo que no puedes tener mejor compañía. Eres capaz inclusive de aguantar todas sus conclusiones, que más de una te han dejado con la boca cerrada y más serio de lo normal porque no te gusta admitir que tiene la razón.

Sus tiempos y los tuyos de _relacionarse_ no son los mismos, pero han llegado a comprender al otro. Los sentimientos y los roces de las pieles han predominado siendo tan contrarios y tan iguales entre sí, completándose como _uno solo_ en todo sentido de lo que señala esa frase.

Con el pasar de los año te has dado cuenta que el cúlmine de la cordura la tienes cuando juegas con él o conversan sobre una jugada; pero basta uno de sus besos para que caigas estrepitosamente a la más intensa locura.

Tan contradictorio y tantas emociones que es imposible de cerrar todo en una palabra. Ni siquiera la palabra amor te es suficiente para definir a la persona que has elegido para tenerla a tu lado.

Por eso es imposible encasillar a Fuji Syuusuke. Él ya es _parte de ti,_ Kunimitsu…

* * *

Hola, aunque llevo algunos meses leyendo en , nunca me había atrevido a escribir un fic, por lo que he decido a comenzar por hacer algunos breves, a ver si más adelante me propongo a hacer uno más largo. Así que espero que les haya gustado este y nos vemos a la otra.

Próxima palabra: _**Calor **_

Sayonara!


	2. Calor

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de PoT no me pertenecen, son de Konomi Takeshi-sensei. Aunque si me presta a Tezuka un rato no me pongo brava.

**Pairing:** _Tezuka/Fuji_

**Warning: **Es un fic yaoi (chicoxchico), así que si no te gusta este género, será mejor que huyas. Ligero OoC.

**Palabras**: 602

* * *

**Palabra II: Calor**

Húmedo y ardiente, siendo que lo peor –o tal vez lo mejor– iba en aumento. Era un calor de los mil demonios que provocaba que recorriera el sudor por su nívea piel; y cómo no, si el cuerpo que tenía frente a él no tenía un centímetro que no estuviera pegado al suyo.

El ritmo cardiaco comenzó a acelerarse cuando una de las piernas de Fuji se puso entre las suyas y se puso a rozar de manera muy _casual_ una de sus partes sensibles, ya comprendía cuáles eran las intenciones del chico angelical que de ángel no tenía nada. Y esos ojos azules con ese brillito coquetón le decían que sus intenciones no eran para nada buenas.

Oh, oh, estaba en problemas y para su desgracia, lo único que deseaba era que continuara…

El apuro de ser descubierto mezclado con la sensualidad lo hacía aún más excitante, a su anatomía le faltaba poco para hacerlo evidente. Para colmo, la estatura del genio daba justo para su aliento diera derechito a su cuello como una leve brisa caliente, por lo que no pudo evitar emitir un gemido ahogado. Estaba tentado a besar a Syuusuke y los labios de éste se lo estaban suplicando, torturándose más de lo que ya estaba.

Pero no debía. Esto debía terminar pronto o haría algo que seguramente se arrepentiría.

–Syuu… –toda la autoridad que quiso imprimirle a su voz, se diluyó cuando sintió los gráciles dedos del chico jugueteando con los suyos.

–Shhhh… –calló con suavidad, fijó su mirada a su pareja y añadió –Dime que no te gusta lo que te hago.

Tezuka observó a su alrededor con la expresión más seria que tenía y en su interior sintió alivio de que nadie los observaba. Definitivamente Fuji Syuusuke tenía inclinaciones sádicas.

¿Quién le había dicho que era _correcto_ hacer esto en un metro atochado de gente?

–_Estimados pasajeros, hemos llegado a la estación de Shibuya._

Kami-sama existía. Le había salvado de una muy grande.

Tomó fuertemente de la mano al castaño y salió como pudo del vagón con la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Estaba enfadadísimo con su novio y su poco sentido de la decencia, quien tenía la misma sonrisota de siempre de que todo se le hacía divertido, dándole unas enormes ganas de hacerle correr mil vueltas por Tokyo. Lástima que tenían dieciocho años y los gloriosos tiempos en que era el capitán de Seigaku habían pasado.

–¿A qué no estuvo bueno? –indagó el más bajo como quien no quería la cosa.

–… –prefirió cerrar la boca y pasar de él, discutir con Fuji era imposible.

No quería reconocer que muy en el fondo le había gustado. Pero había lugares y _lugares _para hacer _aquello._

–Por lo que veo, te gustó… ¿ne, Mitsu? –le soltó como quien no quería la cosa, a pesar de que notaba su molestia y se acercó más a su lado para susurrarle seductoramente –Me hubiera gustado ver qué cara hubieses puesto si te hubiera manoseado.

Kunimitsu arregló sus lentes para disimular su vergüenza y resignación, este chico no tenía remedio. De todas maneras, lo amaba tal cual era y lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que las barbaridades que decía era más porque le gustaba incomodar que por otra cosa.

Resolvió entonces responderle sin mirarle, caminando como si nada y

–Vamos a ver si en la casa si eres solamente boca, Fuji Syuusuke…

El chico de cabellos castaños mostró una sonrisa amplia, respondiendo a la proposición silenciosamente. Ya vería que esta boquita no le dejaría dormir en toda la noche y lo que significaba tener _calor…_

* * *

Y lo prometido es deuda, aquí está la segunda palabra. Disculpen las demoras, pero esto del examen de grado me está matado a pausa; no sé cuándo demonios se me ocurrió estudiar leyes (será porque me gusta xD).

Por cierto, agradezco mucho sus reviews, que están contestados en mi profile para que no intervengan en la historia y que les haya gustado este capi.

Y la próxima palabra es: _**Compañía **_

Sayonara!


End file.
